In Dreams Lie The Truth
by Yanelle
Summary: It was a few days before America's birthday and England never attends his parties and seemingly disappears for a few days. America was hosting the World Meeting and this time, England wouldn't have an excuse to come to his party. But, why is Scotland here? Where's England? USUK and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I actually had the guts to write and post this and so very late. Okay so to everyone who would read this, well, thank you! I hope that you'll have the time to R&R. If I have some grammar and other mistakes, please excuse me, my grammar nazi side hasn't been used in forever, so I'm a bit rusty. You are very welcome to put corrections on your review or message me instead, I will be very thankful. :3 Oh well, please enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did, there would be really angsty USUK everywhere!

Warnings: Language, OCs(to be seen on next chappies), OOC characters (maybe, not even sure).

* * *

It was almost the next world meeting to be held in New York. Alfred F. Jones, the human personification of the United States of America, was very excited, not only was it because he was hosting the next world meeting, but it was also because his birthday was coming up.

The meeting was to be held on three consecutive boring days, starting from the first of July until the third, and after that, his birthday was next. He already has everything planned, from the invites, to the food and drinks, to the fireworks display at night, you name it, he got it.

America was so excited that he ended up arriving for the meeting an hour early. Only Austria and Germany were there, and they were quite surprised at the early American. America didn't say anything at all after arriving, since he was too busy checking if he got everything set for his birthday.

As the time went by, nation by nation walked into the meeting room. America started to wonder if every nation he invited would be coming, and he was pretty sure everyone he invited was coming and he invited everyone! From the former Axis, the Asian and African nations, everyone! Of course, the first ones he invited were the former Allies – France, China, his brother Canadia, I mean Canada, heck, he even invited Russia, and England.

Wait. England. He did send the invite to England, right? He knew he did, he even double checked to send the invite to the English nation. But England didn't say anything to him about attending the party.

'_Maybe he's just busy with his nation duties so he hasn't sent a reply yet. Yeah, that's it! Even if he forgot, I could remind him during the meeting. If he did forget about it, oh man, he really is an old man, forgetting about something as awesome as my birthday party.'_

America was snickering to himself. The thought of England, being the older nation he is, forgetting his birthday of all days, it was just hilarious! But what if England didn't forget his birthday but he chose not to come? Frowning at the thought, he then came to a decision.

'_I'll just have to force him to come then. There's a World Meeting for three days, and after that is my birthday. He won't have any excuses since all nations are going to be free for two days after every meeting.'_

Smiling to himself, he glanced up to see most of the nations already inside the meeting room. Some were sitting down, arranging papers, talking to one another, and in the case of Greece – sleeping. Other nations were standing and walking about, talking to one another, looking out from the windows, and of course, Russia was trying to get away from his scary little sister, Belarus.

America kept looking around the room. He was looking for something or maybe, someone in the room, he just wasn't sure what or who he was looking for.

He saw the Baltics talking to one another, casually speaking for that matter. They must be maximizing their time before Russia (the Commie bastard as Alfred would call him) comes back and starts to bully them again.

Germany, or Ludwig, as some would call him, was peacefully sitting until Italy (the Northern part, mind you) came over to talk about pasta. For having a one-sided conversation on pasta, Italy Veneziano or Feliciano Vargas sure was getting touchy-feely while Ludwig was getting redder by the minute. Elizabeta Hedervary, the nation of Hungary was happily watching the scene two chairs to the left of the German. Well, was until Prussia, Gilbert 'self-proclaimed awesome' Belshmidt came and annoyed Austria or Roderich Eldelstein until the Austrian nation was red with fury. Elizabeta just so happened to have her weapon of choice – her frying pan – with her, and a loud sound of metal to a certain ex-nation's face was heard all over the room. Nobody paid attention to it that much since they were all used to it.

After a few minutes of waiting, Germany stood up and asked everybody to sit down on their respective chairs. Everybody followed what the German said until said German gave the floor to Alfred.

America stood up, flashing his signature hero smile. "Yo, dudes! Before we start, I just wanna remind you of my awesome party on the Fourth of July. It's so gonna be awesome with fireworks and wait," Alfred looks around the room, finding three chairs vacant. "Dudes, who else isn't here yet?"

The other nations looked around.

"It looks like England, Australia and New Zealand aren't here yet." India said.

"I can't believe the old man of all people is late, he's-" America was cut off by the door opening.

"Sorry we're late!" Australia and New Zealand or Dylan and Andrew Kirkland said at the same time.

"Dudes, have you seen Iggy?" the two Pacific nations stopped dead on their tracks. Alfred was about to say something more when the door opened behind the two nations in question. The American had a smile on his face, just about ready to see England when all of a sudden, green eyes and the Kirkland eyebrows greeted him. He was about to tease England for being late when he saw who came…

"Scotland?"

* * *

A/N: I know! Sorry, but this first chappie is very short, I promised certain people to post tonight and well, I just wrote this for a few hours or so (in between things that I should be doing now). Now, I just have to say that I would certainly e posting every weekend (with some exceptions, if I'm not procrastinating, I might post before the weekend start, or if I am very busy the whole week – including the weekend – I might not post).

If you noticed, I have my own name for certain nations, I hope that doesn't bother anyone.

About this fic, I did say it was going to have some hurt/comfort and angst, but that's not all. You might see some random things happening (that's a reflection of what I am – random - so expect cheezy scenes and plot twists that I just make on the spot). Just to clarify, this is not just a USUK fic (I might not even go there). You will see multiple pairings, and if you talked to me long enough, you might just know what pairings to expect. So again, R&R guys, just so I can see if anyone would even like this fic, :3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back! If you guys haven't noticed yet, the dialogues in italics is Alfred's thoughts, for the thoughts of other nations, I'll be putting then inside apostrophes. Any grammatical mistakes in America's POV is intentional, but the opposite goes for the normal POV.

Warnings: Switching from human names to nation names and vice versa, language, maybe some OOC, fail writing of accents, angst, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, if I did, heck, USUK and RusCan would be canon.

* * *

"Scotland?" _What is he doing here? Where's England?_

"Oh, Uncle Scotland, there you are. Andrew and I thought you were already here." Australia turned to the Scottish man.

"Well laddie, you just left me behind to find the meeting room all by me self." Scotland replied.

"Well then, since everybody is already here, shall we begin?" America broke out of his thoughts by Germany's voice.

"Oh yeah! Dude, Scotland, where's Iggy? Isn't he, like, the UK representative or something?" _Don't tell me he's going to skip a three day meeting just so he can't attend my party._

Scotland looked tensed just like Australia and New Zealand when they were asked where the Island nation was.

"Er, me little brother is a bit busy with Parliament and other things these days, so he asked me to attend." In Scotland's thoughts, he didn't technically lie, the UK is busy with Parliament but England's workload was given to Wales, and Ireland, even though she's not part of the UK anymore, asked him to attend for England, since Wales was doing England's work and that North was helping Wales.

Scotland, Australia and New Zealand begins to walk towards their seats.

"Oh…" America looks disappointed for a second. He noticed his frown and returned to his hero smile. "Okay then, let's start! Again, I'm reminding you of the Hero's – my - party on the fourth." he turns to the three Kirklands, "You guys would be coming, right?"

Australia and New Zealand look at each other, then turns to Scotland. Scotland looks back at his two nephews. New Zealand breaks the eye contact, "Uncle Scotland would be attending. I'm sorry America, but Dylan and I can't, we have to return as soon as possible to our homes." Scotland and America look at the two Pacific nations one with shock and the other with disappointment. New Zealand glances at Scotland with an apologetic smile. 'Sorry Uncle Alistair' New Zealand mouths to Scotland.

"Aw, too bad. Oh well, let's begin the meeting then. Let's start with how every country is doing now. Do you wanna start Germany?" America sits down again while Germany continues the meeting.

The meeting continued normally, meaning, fights broke out, starting with Turkey and Greece while the rest followed. Russia was scaring the Baltics while Belarus was sitting with Ukraine who was in a distance from Russia. Prussia interrupted the meeting with annoying nations like Poland and Austria until Hungary hit him multiple times with her frying pan until he decides to sit with Spain and France before he passes out.

As utter chaos ensues, Germany is losing his patience at a faster rate, he then slams his hand on the table and shouts to make every nation stop what they were doing. Ludwig gives every nation eight minutes to speak of the topic. Italy (Veneziano, mind you) raised his hands and Germany lets him speak, only to say 'Pastaaa~' after that, the chaos continues with Germany and a few other serious nations slowly having a headache.

America did not notice all of these happening before him. He was busy sulking about how England managed to avoid his birthday party again. _Is he still bitter about my Independence? I was just one of his Colonies during that time, but I wasn't that much of an important colony, so he shouldn't have been bitter about that._

_He was never like this to his other colonies when they got independent. You're just getting back at me, is that it England? Is it that bad that I just want you to see how I can be on my own, without anybody looking after me? To not just be your little brother and be an equal is what I wanted. My people were fed up with the taxes, so I had to be free from you. I was lucky that France and Prussia were helping me, but I didn't know that France was doing it to get back at you._

_I'm not sorry that I became independent from you Arthur, but I'm sorry for what happened between us after that. You built a wall between us. We never got to speak to one another until the World Wars. During those times, you would get angry at me, but still keep your distance. Without my help, you would have been done for, you know. But you just have to be stubborn. Yeah, your people thanked my people, but you never thanked me, or even tried to break the wall between us._

_After a few years, me and you got closer. I thought that the wall between us was gone. I started inviting you to birthday parties, at first, you awkwardly declined, saying you were busy and you were sorry you can't come. I tried year after year to invite you, from declining, you began to actually say that you'll attend. I was so happy then, finally, you'll attend my party! But my hopes just got shattered when in the last minute, I'll receive a call from you saying that you can't attend and that you'll try next year, you always sound tired those times._

_After that, you began to ignore my invitations, my calls, and me in general when July fourth was near. I even tried going to your house to get you to come to my party, but your brothers would be there saying you had to go to Parliament that day to discuss something with your boss. They would shove me away saying that you'll be busy for the rest of the week and that you'll be home the week after the next._

_At first, I thought that you were really busy, but as time passed, I became sceptical. You were just avoiding me. I feel hurt. Why are you avoiding me? But after a week or so after my birthday, you'll return. You'll be acting the same as you always do, just like nothing happened. Is my birthday that much of a sore topic to you that you'll avoid it at all costs?_

_And I thought that because there's a World Meeting today until the third, you'll be forced to go, but you surprise me by sending Scotland. This is so unfair Arthur. I feel cheated. Why don't you tell me face to face that you never want to attend my birthday, better yet, why don't you just say that after my independence, I was nothing to you. I might have been your ally during the World Wars, but that doesn't change anything, does it? England, I…_

A tear falls from Alfred's eye. He tales notice and wipes it off before anybody sees it. He looks at his watch – quarter to one – he should really be announcing lunch break now. But he doesn't want to continue the meeting for today.

America looks at the nations in front of him, some of the nations are still arguing, Greece and his cats were sleeping, the commie bastard Russia was staring at China intently, Prussia being smacked on the head by Hungary's frying pan, Japan looking aloof, New Zealand, Australia and Scotland with their blank stares like England's, France staring at him with a sad face, Cuba – wait, France staring at him with a sad face? America stares at France, noticing that he was found staring, France gives a seductive wink, which America shrugged off. He noticed Germany in the brink of shouting again, so he had to interfere now. He stood out and spoke.

"Yo! Dudes! It's already past quarter to one, we should be talking a lunch break now, but since I think we don't have that much to talk about for today and I think we covered most of the stuff we want to talk about today, we can continue tomorrow. We can do that, right Germany?" America looks at Germany.

"Uh, yes, we have covered most of what must be covered. We can continue this meeting tomorrow then. Adjourned!" Everybody except America stood up. When only a few more nations were on the meeting room, America stood up to leave, but he saw Scotland, Australia and New Zealand with Cana- Canda – Mattie. He was curious why England's brother and two former colonies were with his brother, well, Mattie was also a former colony of Arthur, and part of the Commonwealth for that matter, but still, why?

Alfred left the meeting room but stood behind the slightly opened door.

"Matthew." Scotland was talking with his brother now.

"Eh?" 'Scotland's talking to me? Why?' Canada looked at Alistair, Dylan and Andrew. 'Oh… I forgot, is it _that_ time again? This year seems a little bit early.' "Yes, Scotland?"

"Happy Birthday Matthew. Arthur wanted to give you this." Scotland handed red wrapped box with a white ribbon to Canada. "He was supposed to come today, but _it_ started yesterday. He did say he was going to try to give it earlier but he was busy with Parliament so he didn't have time. He hopes you like it."

_Shit! I forgot Mattie's birthday! What present to give? What present to give?_

…

_Why do I feel jealous that Mattie got a present from Iggy?_

Canada took the gift. "Uh, can I open it now?"

Scotland nodded.

Canada untied the ribbon and gently took off the paper, careful not to tear it. As Canada opened the box, he took out a jar of what looks like maple leaf-shaped cookies and a red and white striped scarf.

America was now peeking at the door. Good thing Scotland, Australia and New Zealand has their back on him, and Canada was busy staring at his present. _Wait… Are those cookies?_

"England baked these Maple cookies, eh?" Canada smiled such a beautiful smile.

_Iggy can actually bake something without burning them? This is a joke right?_

"Aye, he did bake them. But it did take a while for him to get it 'perfect'." Scotland smiled at Canada.

Contrary to popular belief, England can cook. He's just easily distracted when in the kitchen so whatever he cooks usually burn unless he's really concentrating. Plus, he bakes one of the best pastries that can rival France's, but he only serves them to his brothers, New Zealand and Australia. Now, Canada would also have the taste of England's heavenly baking.

Canada opened the jar and took a cookie. He took a bite and he let the maple and vanilla caress his taste buds. "Wow! These cookies are delicious. England did get the taste of perfect Maple cookies, but it has its distinct taste. This is better than what France and I can do. Please have some." Canada offered the three nations with him some of the cookies. They all took one and ate it.

"I always knew me little brother can cook and bake if he puts his mind to it."

"I wish mum can bake for us again, right Andrew?" Australia smiled as his brother nodded his head.

The four nations began random conversations until Canada spoke again. "Scotland, again, please thank Arthur for the heavenly cookies and the beautiful scarf."

"Matthew, you know you can call me Uncle Alistair, right? And wee little Arthur likes to make scarfs during summer, but he finished this one early, so he gave it to you already."

Canada smiled, "okay then Sco- Uncle Alistair." He then frowned. "Arthur… It's a little bit early this year, right?"

Alistair, Dylan and Andrew also frowned as Alistair spoke, "Sad to say, yes, and it is quite frightening. Arthur… He…" Scotland shook his head. "He's worse."

As he heard of Arthur's condition, America hastily opened the door to say, "What happened to Arthur?!"

* * *

A/N: I'm having fun making cliff-hangers. :3 I picked the name Alistair for Scotland because the fics I see has that as Scotland's human name, and I just love the name for him. :3 This chappie is a bit longer than the first one, I would have gone longer, but I want to do France's POV next chapter, so the continuation of this chapter would be on chapter 4. Okay guys, please R&R if you feel like it, if you want, you can correct any grammatical mistakes I have, except for America's part, okay then, I'll post the next chappie next week and if I feel like it, a one-shot!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

A/N: I am back with the third chappie! I hope that you guys like it. I do not know why I decided France's part is this messy and random. You are all more than welcome to correct any grammar mistakes that I might have missed.

Warnings: Talk of death, pain and blood, language, maybe a bit OOC and an OC.

France's POV

It has been a while since the last World Meeting, and this time, it's in Amerique's place. This would have been a normal meeting if only mon petit lapin Angletterre was here. But it's almost _that_ day, so it would be impossible if he would be well enough to attend the meeting for three days.

I guess it has already started. Ireland is not here yet, even if she did say that she would be arriving tomorrow because of her workload this week. I know that she would not be full of workload when a World Meeting is coming up, so it must be mon petit lapin that is keeping her occupied.

I look around the meeting room. I guess it looks like a normal meeting but without mon cher. How I wish he was here, but that is just impossible. He… He's…

I close my eyes. No. I should not think about mon cher Arthur as… like that.

As I look at Scotland, Australia and New Zealand, I can't help but see past their blank stares. Behind those blank stares are faces of worry. Oh how I want this meeting to finish already so I can talk to them and Matthieu. I want to know Arthur's condition as soon as possible. Can't this meeting get any slower?

Hmm… There are things that seem… different in this meeting room. But what?

I look around the room. I see Espagne and his Romano beside me, with Prussie still unconscious from Hunagry's weapon of death. When will Gilbert learn that to get to his amour he must stop messing with his amour's ex-wife.

I look again at Antonio, he seems to be staring at something with longing. I follow his gaze and I face Roderich. I look at Antonio disbelievingly. Roderich? Why? Why of all people?

I put out a piece of paper and start writing on it.

_Mon ami, why?_

I pass the paper to Espagne.

Why what amigo?

He gives me back the paper. It seems Romano is occupied with shouting at Germany.

_Why are you staring at Roderich so longingly? Of all nations Antonio, it has to be Austria?! What about Romano?_

Was I that obvious? I love Rodrigo, very very much. Is it wrong to look at the one you love? And what about Romano?

I stare disbelievingly at the paper than at Antonio who seems to look away from me.

_Aren't you and Romano together? What would he do if he finds out?_

I look at Spain again. As he reads the paper, he stares at it in disbelief and proceeds to write something down.

What are you talking about Francis, Lovi and I aren't together that way. What made you think that? Plus, Lovi does not feel that way towards me, just as I do not feel that way to him.

_You don't? But I always thought…_

Well, you thought wrong amigo. Lovi and I will never be like that.

_But still, why Austria of all nations?_

I don't know Francis. I just do. Even before we were married.

It took me a few moments to process this information. Antonio has been in love with Roderich for centuries, even before their wedding. And Gilbert has also been in love with the Austrian nation almost the same time, it seems. I shake my head, this is getting quite complicated.

_Did you know what Gilbert also feels the same way to Roderich?_

It was now Antonio's turn to stare at me then at the unconscious Gilbert.

Is that why he keeps bugging Rodrigo?

_Yes._

Well then, I need to talk to him later when he's awake.

I do not like where this is going. This would be a war for love. All for l'amour. Two friends fighting for the love of one person, and this person has to be Roderich of all people. I shake my head as Antonio decides to keep his head down and became quiet.

Well, there still is something that isn't right in this meeting room. Greece is still asleep, unless Turkey decides to bug him, then another fight would again erupt. Russia is still as scary as ever, and so is Belarus. The Asian nations seem fine. Scotland, Australia and New Zealand are still with blank stares, sometimes looking at one another. Seychelles is talking with Taiwan.

As I look at America, I notice so many things wrong with him. One, he is not stuffing himself with those awful hamburgers or those dreaded milkshakes. Two, he's not shouting to anyone that he's a hero or about those stupid plans of his about a giant hero again. And three, a tear just rolled down his cheek that he quickly wiped off so nobody would notice.

This is not like the America I know. He's not like this in meetings. What is wrong with him?

Then the sudden realization hits me. Arthur is not here. That has to be it.

Yes, at times mon petit lapin is too busy to leave his country for meetings, but this time, it's almost America's birthday. Amerique must think that mon cher Angletterre is avoiding him. Poor Amerique, he does not know what is really happening. When would he be told of this situation? Until when would he be protected from the truth? Anglettere… He's slowly… I cannot say it even to myself. It is too uch.

America catches me looking at him. To not raise suspicion, I just wink at him and he shrugs it off. Good, he did not suspect a thing, well, that is what I think.

Why won't this meeting end already?

After saying this, I see Amerique stand up.

"Yo! Dudes! It's already past quarter to one, we should be talking a lunch break now, but since I think we don't have that much to talk about for today and I think we covered most of the stuff we want to talk about today, we can continue tomorrow. We can do that, right Germany?" America looks at Germany. It almost looks pleadingly. So I wasn't the only one, with the exception of Scotland and the two Pacific nations beside him ,who wanted this meeting to finish already.

"Uh, yes, we have covered most of what must be covered. We can continue this meeting tomorrow then. Adjourned!" Germany was quick to agree. That might mean he's too tired to stop another fight from erupting and maybe a terrible headache is about to show itself.

Almost everyone stands up and starts to leave the room. I look at Espagne who is about to leave with Germany, Italy, and Romano. He looks at me and mouths that he'll talk to us later.

I look at Gilbert who is still unconscious and starts to wake him up, but to no avail, he's still out cold. I look at Austria, Hungary and surprisingly, Liechtenstein and Switzerland exit the room. But before Roderich could leave, I notice him casting a worried glance at Gilbert.

I sigh and sent a text to Canada to talk to me with Scotland later. I then lift Gilbert's arm and try to transfer him to the lobby or someplace else.

~someplace far from the World Meeting~

It was a beautiful sunny day out in this grassland. The gentle breeze blowing just enough to cause the grass to flow. Somewhere in this vast land is a man with bright messy blond hair. This man's small frame was slouched, his arms around his bent legs. This man's noticeable features are his large eyebrows and his bright emerald eyes, but these mesmerizing orbs lost their glimmer and are now dull and almost lifeless.

A sudden blast of wind disrupts the peaceful atmosphere.

"Arthur…"

The man looks up to see a girl on a simple white dress lined with purple and gold. This girl had long brown slightly wavy hair down until her waist. She has these blue eyes that can almost pass for silver. A smile grazed her lips.

"It has been a while, hasn't it Arthur?"

The man, Arthur, just stares at her blankly. After a while, he speaks, "How have you been Terra?"

Terra smiles again. "Oh I've been fine Arthur. But I should be asking that to you. You're a bit early, no?"

Arthur blinks and then replies, "I've been doing well, thank you for asking. About being here earlier, you do know that I did not plan that." he says blankly.

The smile from Terra's lips vanishes, her eyes showing sadness.

"Hasn't it been long enough Arthur? Isn't it already time to move one? You do know that this isn't where you really belong."

Terra slowly walks towards Arthur. When she reaches him, she extends her hand to Arthur. He takes at and stands up. A blast of wind appears and a small boy in a white outfit runs across the field.

Terra just stares at the boy while Arthur closes his eyes. The two just stood there for minutes with neither of them moving. The boy is still running around, playing.

"You know that you can't change what has happened in the past right? You can try, but it would only bring out more pain, and the consequences are far too great."

Arthur opens his eyes and stares at Terra. A tear falls from the girl's cheek.

"It's never worth it Arthur. It never would." Terra closes her eyes as the sound of two people arguing and shouting at one another.

Arthur and Terra does not pay the two men attention but both focused on the little boy. Arthur stares at the boy with no emotion while Terra with a sad expression.

They watch as the little boy stops playing and is now giving curious glances to the two men who interrupted his playing with their noisy arguing. The two men notice the boy and try to gain his trust. The first man came out scary to the little boy and the boy ended up crying. The second man gave lured the boy with delicious food. The boy was about to go to the second man but he noticed the first man slumped on the grass, about to cry. The little boy does not know why, but he went towards the slumped man.

"Are you okay?" the little boy asked the man as he touches the man's shoulder. A faint "I was rejected." could be heard far behind the boy and the sad man.

The man looked up to see such bright blue eyes staring at him. He was taken aback. Nobody has ever asked him how he was feeling.

The little boy stared into the eyes of the man, thinking 'What beautiful eyes he has. Why was he crying, did something hurt? I don't want him sad. I never want him to be sad.'

Terra walked towards the boy and the sitting man. She kneeled beside the boy and whispered, "Why don't you ask him to be your big brother? I'm sure he'll be happy then."

The boy looks at Terra and nods. He turns to the man sitting beside him. "Can I call you big brother?"

The man was surprised. "Y-You want m-me to be your big brother?"

"Of course!" the little boy smiled at him. He was hugging a rabbit that follows him around.

Terra slowly stands up and returns to Arthur's side.

The man smiles one of his rare smiles. "You'll be my little brother then."

At this statement, the boy jumps on the man's chest and the man stands up and carries the little boy in his arms. The little boy slowly fell asleep, thinking to himself that he promises do everything to keep his beloved big brother from being sad.

"Since you chose me as your big brother, I'll have to protect you from anyone who would hurt you. I promise you that." the man hugged the little boy. "I promise."

Arthur turns and walks away from the man and the sleeping little boy. Terra stays behind to look at the brothers.

"You've kept your promise Arthur, and your little brother is yet to keep his promise." Terra turns around and starts to follow Arthur, leaving the two brothers alone on that peaceful field during that beautiful sunny day.

A/N: Yeah, I added an OC, I just had to. Some might notice that I reuse OCs. I just love Terra this much to use her over and over again. I always had a headcanon about AUs. Since there are different universes with the same people on them, but with different roles, then surely OCs are the same, so this Terra is different from the Terra in Tailsdoll123's ANIAIT or future stories.

Okay then, please R&R if you feel like it, again, feel free to correct any of my grammatical mistakes if I missed any. On the next chapter, America finally gets to know what happened.


End file.
